ncfcaopennessfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Policy Caselist 2009-2010
Instructions= This is the master team policy case list. Teams are listed by region and state, along with all cases they are currently known to be running. '''Procedure to add a new case flow:''' #Add the team to the appropriate place on the list along with a brief description of the case. The format for the name should be '''LastName1/LastName 2 - [Club, State] - Case description ''' #Make the team entry bullet-pointed, by adding a * at the beginning of the list entry. It is easiest to do this in the source code view. #Add a wikilink on the team '''NAME '''to a new page where you can post case flows, arguments against the case, etc. This is done by putting double brackets around the words you want to wikilink, like this [[ ]]. This is also easiest to do in the source code view. #Save the page, then click on the red wikilink to go to the new article creation page. You can then paste in your case flow and then save the page. If a team already is on the list but its wikilink is still in red, go directly to this step to add a page with their case flow. When you're done, list entires should look like this (using the example of a case I ran in 2005): *[[McKay/Rankin]] - [CUE, CO] - Hydrogen Combusion Cars =Team Policy Master Case list= Region 1 Hawaii *[[Cockett-Teruya]] – [HEAT, HI] – SBSP *[[Brown/Sweet]] - [HEAT, HI] - Acid Rain Region 2/STOA California *[[Daniel Gala/Jon Matt]] - [Modesto, CA] - Abolish Superfund *[[Jonny Nelson/ Emily Nelson]] - [Clash, CA] - Lease Mining Land *[[Jachin Anrig/Luke Nutter]] - [Modesto, CA] - California Central Valley Water *[[Mallory Davis/Ein Winegarner]] - [Modesto, CA] - Abolish Waxman-Markey Legislation *[[Ben Jamison/ Daniel Enas]] - [??, CA] - Abolish Title 1. Ag. Subsidies *[[Mikehl/Prichard]] - [Capital, CA] - Open Yucca Mountain *[[Ryan Brown/ Allyssa Anrig]] - [Modesto, CA] - Redirect Ethanol Subsidies *[[Dunlevie/Lyle]] - [Apollos, CA] - Common Law *[[Rippetoe/Putnam]] – [Testify, CA] – Get rid of plastic by 2011/Allow only arboform *[[Caddick/Ozaki]] – [Testify, CA] – abolish ethanol subsidies *[[Chaffin/Chaffin]] – [Testify, CA] – e-waste and joining the basil convention *[[Winter/Bottom]] – [Modesto, CA] – Abolish Cap and Trade *[[G. Landgraf/Silva]] [Clash, CA] – Lift DDT ban *[[Herink/Schoonhover]] – [Modesto, CA] – ANWR *[[Dephanger/Shell]] – [Modesto, CA] – Bottle Bill *[[Ting/Marchini]] – [Modesto, CA] – Bottle Bill *[[C.Rose/Bratkko]] – [Clash, CA] – Lift DDT ban *[[Enas/Jameson]] – [Modesto, CA] – Get rid of government farm subsidies so as to keep the natural grasslands and therefore more bees and pollination. *[[Rose/Rose]] – [Clash, CA] – lift DDT ban *[[A.Landgraf/G.Silva]] – [Clash, CA] – lift DDT ban *[[Felicitas/Felicitas]] – [Modesto, CA] – property rights/ESA *[[Heggem/Titus]] – [Clash, CA] – Electric Postal Trucks *[[J. Burke/F. Wyer]] - [Control, CA] - Renewable Portfolio Standard *[[Ryan Jerman/Carissa Lehmkuhl]] - [Paradigm, CA] - Abolish Superfund *[[Evan Smith/Samuel Tran]] - [Veritas, CA] - Stop delegation of powers to EPA *[[Duffy/Smith]] - [Veritas, CA] - Stop delegation of powers to EPA Region 3 Alaska Colorado *[[Enos/Griffith]] - [??, ??] - Reform ESA *[[Carr/Groenevelt]] - [??, ??] - Abolish EPA *[[Vaughn/Vaughn]] - [??, ??] - ANWR *[[Vander/Vander]] - [??, ??] - Ban mountain top removal coal mining Idaho *[[Roth/Roth]] - [Salt and Light, ID] - ESA Reform *[[Paul/Wolkenhauer]] - [Salt and Light, WA/ID] - Upgrade US coal plants with pollutant controls and regulate coal ash Montana Nevada North Dakota Oregon South Dakota Utah Washington Wyoming Region 4 Arkansas Arizona New Mexico *[[Austin/Larimer]] – [Chili, NM] – ANWR *[[Burnham/Magnuson]] – [CHILE, NM] – CTL, Abolish the EPA *[[Burnham/Plummer]] – [Chili, NM] – Hydrogen Cars, Yucca Mountain, Thermal Deploymerization *[[Downs/Trejo]] – [Chili, NM] – Ban Disposable Diapers, Mandate solar cleaning. Really., Banning the cutting down of Christmas trees, ANWR Peter Note: O_o *[[Frantz/Montoya]] – [ABQ, NM] – E-waste *[[Hollis/Tompkins]] – [Chili, NM] – Nuclear energy with fuel recycling and Yucca Mountain *[[Larimer/Snyder]] [Chili, NM] – Environmental Federalism *[[Grace Larimer/Patience Larimer]] – [Chili, NM] – Oil Refinery Deregulation Oklahoma Texas *[[Ackermann/Sivils]] - [iCom, TX] - Stop EPA regulations of GHG *[[Adams/Welch]] – [YSA, TX] – 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Ambs/McGowen]] – [ACTION, TX] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Aschmutat/Smith]] – [WSDC, TX] – Ethanol Subsidies *[[Ambs/Pomeroy]] - (ACTION, TX) - Exotic Species Imports *[[Austin/Larimer]] – [Chili, NM] – ANWR *[[Baer/Rutherford]] – [??, TX] – Nuclear Fuel Recycling *[[Bender/Umstattd]] - [ARC, TX] - GMO Moratorium *[[Behne/Sivils]] – [iCom, TX] – Yucca Mountain *[[Billups/Billups]] – [ARC, TX] – Offshore Drilling *[[Billups/Gaskell]] - [ARC, TX] - Ballast Reform to stop Invasive Species (not Ethos) *[[Birrell/Birrell]] – [ARC, TX] – GMO Moratorium *[[Bloska/Krieger]] - [THEO, TX] - Kid Safe Chemicals Act *[[Brennon/Straka]] – [LOGOS, TX] – Yucca Mountain *[[Broderick/Martellotto]] – [YSA, TX] – Non-Regulatory ESA *[[Brewer/Reichelt]] – [iCom, TX] – Space Based Solar Power *[[Burchfiel/Severin]] – [Club 19:14, TX] – Renewable Portfolio Standards *[[Chapman/Chapman]] - [SONT, TX] - Abolish the Clean Air Act *[[Chapman/Williams]] – [SONT, TX] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Cruz/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] – Stop EPA GHG Regulations *[[Cutforth/Cutforth]] – [??, TX] – E-Waste *[[Clark-Craig]] - [SONT, TX] - Unrequire CFL lightbulbs *[[Crockett/Crockett]] – [ACTION, TX] – Bottle Bill *[[Cromer/Samir]] - [Veritas, TX] - Privatize Parks *[[Dana/Dana]] – [ACTION, TX] – ANWR, Methane Green House Gas Regulations *[[Davis/Davis]] - [ACTION, TX] - ESA perverse incentives *[[Dillard/Dillard]] - [ACTION, TX] - Offshore drilling *[[Dihn/Hare]] - [iCom, TX] - End Ethanol Subsidies, Redirect Pig Odor Funding *[[Exley/Yaklin]] – [ARC, TX] – Bottle Bill, Honey Bees, Abolish Superfund (CCD) *[[Gaskell/Macdonald]] – [ARC, TX] – Species Investment *[[Harding/Pinero]] - [SONT, TX] - Environmental Federalism *[[Jenkins/Jenkins]] - [Veritas, TX] - E-Waste *[[Jones/Sullivan]] - [SONT, TX] - ANWR *[[Jones/Jones]] – [??, TX] – Cut Ethanol Subsidies *[[Grace Larimer/Patience Larimer]] – [Chili, NM] – Oil Refinery Deregulation *[[Lill/Upham]] – [ARC, TX] – Cut Ethanol Subsidies *[[Lovell/Mills]] - [SONT, TX] - Space-Based Solar Power *[[Macias/Macias]] - [HCC, TX] - Stop EPA GHG Regulations *[[Maisano/Morgan]] – [ARC, TX] – Cut Ethanol Subsidies *[[Mulder/Ruiz]] - [Club 19:14, TX] - Superfund Reform *[[Manchester/O'Neil]] - [??, TX] - Remove Polar Bears from ESA *[[Noman/Rogers]] - [LOGOS, TX] - Devolve Superfund to States *[[Smith/Sprinkle]] – [WSDC, TX] – End Technology-Based Standards *[[Woods/Woods]] - [SONT, TX] - Redirect Pig Odor funding to a state Superfund site. Really. Region 5 Iowa *[[Bunch/Bunch]] - [ECHO, IA] - EPA Regulations on Coal Ash Kansas *[[Chambers-Chambers]] – [??, ??] – Abolish CAFÉ *[[Porter-Yoder]] – [??, ??] – ANWR *[[Landon-Smith]] – [??, ??] – Abolish EPA *[[Wilson/Wilson]] - [??, ??] - deregulation of GHGs *[[Schurter-Spangler]] – [??, ??] – Basel Convention Minnesota Missouri *[[Alexander-Russel]] – [??, ??] – End EPA regulation of GHGs *[[Freeland-Jenks]]– [??, ??] – ANWR *[[Fallon/Roark]] – [Capital City, ??] – Bottle Bill Nebraska *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Paul-Paul&action=edit&redlink=1 Paul-Paul] – [Cornerstone, NEB] – Yucca Mountain *[[James/Seipel|Ohe/Ojeda]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - ANWR Drilling *[[Gage/Hoover]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - Cut Ethanol Subsidies *[[Gage/Bolin]] - (Cornerstone, NEB) - Abolish the CAFE Standards *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=James/Seipel&action=edit&redlink=1 James/Seipel] - (Knights, NEB) - Abolish Ethanol *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Reffitt/Harm&action=edit&redlink=1 Reffitt/Harm] - (Knights, NEB) - Legalize Snake Hunting in Florida *[http://ncfcaopenness.wikia.com/index.php?title=Larsen/Schneider&action=edit&redlink=1 Larsen/Schneider] - (Knights, NEB) - Switching over to Nuclear Energy *[[Lund/Walker]] - (Knights, NEB) - End GMO Crops *[[Donnelly/Elkins]] - (Knights, NEB) - Liquidizing Coal Region 6 Illinois *[[Gretta Hollister/Michael Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Stop using MTBE as a gasoline filler *[[Joel Dik/Sam Scheidler]]- [CHARGE, IL] - End federal wind power programs *[[Ryan Macwan/Matthew Vilim]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Cap and trade on electricity producing plants that emit CO2 *[[Danielle Kapke/Nate Scheidler]] - [CHARGE, IL] - Reform ESA *[[Daniel Forthofer/Jared Rixstine]] – [CI-BAD, IL] – Wetlands *[[Matthew Hamilton/Jordan Yager]] - [Eveready, IL] - End logging in national forests Indiana *[[Perry/Rowlett]] – [Rejo!ce, IN] – Medical Waste Recycling *[[Bock/DeLeon]] - [Rejo!ce,IN] - End Ethanol Subsidies *[[Michael Harrill/Robert Rowlett]] – [Rejo!ce, IN] – Force companies to prevent leaks from USTs (underground storage tanks of gasoline) into groundwater *[[Ellen Moore/Gabe Moore]] – [CCSI, IN] – Restrict the EPA's domain of authority to that which the constitution provides; i.e., remove their regulatory authority and make them strictly an enforcement agency. *[[Isaac Moore/Joshua Sizemore]] – [CCSI, IN] – Require companies to test chemicals that they use. Funding is from testing fees. EPA will ban chemicals that fail testing Kentucky *[[Derek Bast/Hannah Rucker]] – [Truth Advocates, KY] – E-waste: ban exportation and mandatory recycling by all electronics manufacturers *[[Bronson Bast/Nathaniel Cullen]] – [Truth Advocates, KY] – Stop logging in National Forest *[[Sally Nelson/Rachel Yeager]] – [Truth Advocates, KY] – TCSA or something like that; requires them to test chemicals (is similar but not the same as: Isaac Moore/Joshua Sizemore) Michigan Ohio *[[Austin Heath/Will Malson]] - [Integra-X / SOAR, OH] - End Global Warming Regulations (critical affirmative) *[[Amy Carmichael/Ashley Carmichael]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Lift the lightbulb ban (Incandescents - value of Choice) *[[Christopher Cox/Stephen Garrett]] – [??, ??] – Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Loren Crisp/Joanna Crisp]] – [SOAR, OH] – End all alternative energy programs *[[Julie Finke/Rebekah Frye]] – [??, ??] – ANWR and/or Cancel FutureGen (not sure if this is one or two separate cases) *[[Eddie Hoffman/Caleb Profitt]] – [Sempar Paratus, OH] – End CAFÉ standards and privatize parks *[[Steven Krueger/Lois Parks]] – [Integra-X, OH] – Legalize DDT, End CAFÉ standards *[[Allen Scheie/Whitney Snowden]] – [Integra-X / SOAR, OH] – Cut all federal ethanol subsidies *[[Scott Alford]] - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – Cut all alt-energy and oil subsidies *[[Daniel Durham]] - [Sempar Paratus, OH] – End CAFÉ standards Wisconsin *[[Courtney/Courtney]] - [??, WI] - GMO Moratorium Region 7 Alabama *[[Borg/Forbes]] - [Contenders , AL] - R&D to regulate Non-Point Source Water Pollution [NPSWP] *[[Borg/Wheeler]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Cleveland/Glover]] - [Contenders, AL] - Open Up ANWR for Drilling *[[Coker/Coker]] - [Independent, AL] - Cellulosic Ethanol *[[Funk/Wells]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Gerittson/McLeod]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Exotic Pets Reform *[[Iyegha/Iyegha]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Cancel FutureGen *[[Jordan/Lichlyter]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Leath/Wadell]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE? *[[Lichlyter/Wheeler]] - [Contenders, AL] - Repeal CAFE *[[Samelson/Samelson]] - [Catalyst, AL] - Farm Subsidy Reform *[[Blasing/Slappey]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? *[[Funk/McDonald]] - [Contenders, AL] –?? *[[Hauser/Hauser]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? *[[Moreman/Rogers]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? *[[Smith/Smith]] - [Contenders, AL] – ?? Louisiana *[[Bass/Jolibois]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[Brock/Shepherd]] - [New Orleans, LA] - *[[Elkins/Murphy]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[Hazmark/Shields]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[Jolibois/Whittenbrink]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[Jones/Jones]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[LeDoux/Porter]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[McBride/McBride]]- [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[McLean/McLean]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - *[[McLean/Shields]] - [Baton Rouge, LA] - Mississippi *[[Badley/Callen]] - [Bereans, MS] - *[[Broom/Gibson]] - [Chargers, MS] - *[[Martin/Wiggins]] - [Bereans, MS] - *[[McCarty/McCarty]] - [Bereans, MS] - *[[McCarty, Mary Ann/Ross, McKenzie]] - [Bereans, MS] - *[[McCarty, Molly/Ross, Morgan]] - [Bereans, MS] - Tennessee *[[Anderson/Stewart]] - [Areopagus, TN] – 5th Amendment Compensation (October) *[[Barton, Adam/Jelinek, Caleb]] - [HEAT, TN] - *[[Barton, Andrew/Jelinek, Christian]] - [HEAT, TN] - *[[Cobb/Jelinek]] - [HEAT, TN] - Algae Air Force *[[D’Alto/Lies]] - [Independent, TN] - Repeal CAFE *[[Haines/Hendricks]] - [HEAT, TN] - *[[Hale/Griesmer]] - [Areopagus, TN] - Repeal ESA *[[Keller/Kerstell]] - [HEAT, TN] - *[[Kerstell/Kerstell]] - [HEAT, TN] - Repeal CAFE *[[LaPlue, C./Stout, A.]] - [Morristown, TN] - *[[LaPlue, C./Stout, J.]] - [Morristown, TN] - *[[LaPlue/LaPlue]] - [Morristown, TN] - *[[Moore/Vest]] - [Areopagus, TN] – Cancel Funding for Alternative Fuels Region 8 Florida *[[Baisden/Carson]] - [LOGOS, FL] – GHG deregulation (October) *[[Dean/Rutherford]] – [LOGOS, Fl] – Legalize DDT, Cancel Futuregen (October) *[[Ingoldsby/Russel]] - [FL] - Nuclear loan guarantee *[[Louge/Louge]] – [LOGOS, Fl] – GMO Moratorium (October), Industrial Hemp Legalization (November) *[[Talley/Westmark]] – [LOGOS, Fl] – Open ANWR (October), End Delegated Rule-Making (November) Georgia *[[Johnson/Johnson]] - [??, GA] - Plastic Bag Tax North Carolina *[[Alexander/Brake]] - [??, NC] – Yucca Mountain/ End delegated rulemaking (November) *[[Anderson/Stewart]] - [??, NC] – 5th Amendment Compensation (October) *[[Arensman/Lancaster]] – [??, NC] – Invasive Species (November) *[[Baker/Birdsong]] - [??, NC] – End Mountaintop coal and nuclear power (October) *[[Black/Cotton]] – [??, NC] – Farm Subsidy reform (November) *[[Jenkins/Shuman]] – [??, NC] – Legalize Hemp (October) *[[Josefchuk/Josefchuk]] – [??, NC] – Basel Convention (November) *[[Paul/Thomas]] – [??, NC] – Environmental Federalism/ Bottle Bill (November) South Carolina *[[Basum/Northcutt]] - [??, SC] – Abolish ESA (November) *[[Bayles/Wilbanks]] - [??, ??] – Cut alternative energy (October) *[[Blevins/Dunlap]] - [??, ??] – Yucca Mountain sort of… (October) *[[Bowland/Lancaster]] – [??, ??] – Pharmaceuticals disposal (November) *[[Caiello/Martin]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Nuclear Loan Guarantees (October) *[[Caiello/Rentschler]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Fusion Power contest (October) *[[Caiello/Schirmer]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Environmental Federalism, Nuclear loans (November) *[[Coto/McKinney]] – [??, ??] – CO2 deregulation (November) *[[Cotton/Keyes]] – [??, ??] – Fifth Amendment compensation (November) *[[Chandler/Pollard]] – [??,??] – Basel Convention (November) *[[Chandler M/Pollard J]] – [??, ??] – Nuclear Loan Guarantees (October) *[[Clark/Doris]] – [??, ??] – ANWR (October) *[[DeGracia/Willingham]] – [??, ??] – Open ANWR (November) *[[Dunphy/Lee]] – [??, ??] – Abolish Farm Subsidies (September) *[[Futch/Pollard]] – [??, ??] – Open Yucca Mountain (October) *[[Gebel/Swier]] – [??, SC] – Abolish EPA (November) *[[Gossage/Larsen]] – [??, ??] – CO2 deregulation (November) *[[Hammet/Hammet]] – [UADC, SC] – Environmental Federalism *[[Harbin/Harbin]] – [??, ??] – ANWR (October) *[[Hearn/Rentschler]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Coal to Liquid (December) *[[Jones/Schow]] – [UADC,SC] – Abolish Ethanol Subsidies, Waste Incineration *[[Jordan/Williamson]] – [??, ??] – pseudo- carbon tax (November) *[[Kent/Sanders]] – [Arx Axiom, SC] – Nuclear Power/ Waste reduction (November) *[[Keyes/Winlsow]] – [??, ??] – ESA reform (November) *[[Kneisely/Lynd]] – [??, ??] – Abolish CAFE standards (October) *[[Lancaster/Miller]] – [??, ??] – Fifth Amendment comp. (November) *[[Lane/Martin]] – [??,??] – CO2 deregulation (October) *[[Lowther/Turner]] – [??, ??] – Open Yucca Mountain (September) *[[Mace/Newton]] – [??, ??] – CO2 deregulation (November) *[[Marcy/Torve]] – [??, ??] – end delegated rulemaking (November) *[[Matsui/Ridenour]] – [??, SC] – Yucca Mountain, Unban CFCs (December) *[[Melton/Pearson]] – [??, SC] – Reform ESA (October) *[[Otto/Toohey]] – [??, ??] – CO2 deregulation (November) *[[Patterson/Patterson]] - [SHINE, SC] - End Delegated Rule-making *[[Parker/Sheaffer]] – [??, NC] – Yucca reform … (November) *[[Saffley/Randle]] – [??, SC] – Kid Safe Chemical Act (November) *[[Schow/Schow]] – [UADC, SC] Invasive species regulations *[[Wilson/Wilson]] – [??,??] – Carbon Tax (November) Region 9 Delaware Maryland *[[Freeman/Freeman]] – [Independent, MD] – Expanding CAFO regulations *[[Hepler/Kelly]] – [Independent, MD] – GMOs *[[Hepler/Hepler]] – [Independent, MD] – Clean Water Restoration Act *[[Amedick J/Gunther B]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Water Markets *[[Finke/Reid]] – [IMPACT, MD] – Ending Ethanol Subsides *[[Sweetman/Pickering]] – [The EDGE, MD] – Expanding Categorical Exclusions *[[Brant/Fisher|Brant/Oliver]] – [The EDGE, MD] – End CAFO subsidies?, Unknown *[[Amedick H/Gunther E]] - [IMPACT, MD] - Abolish Ethanol Subsidies Virginia *[[Lydia Bode/Peter Voell]] - [Vector, VA] - Environmental Federalism *[[Mitch Bozarth/Zack Voell]] - [Vector, VA] - Carbon Tax *[[Drew Chambers/Hannah Drown]] - [Vector, VA] - Space Based Solar Power *[[Cody Hackworth/Ben Hoisington]] - [Vector, VA] - Abolish Nuclear Loan Guarantees *[[Paul Hoisington/Joshua Lorence]] - [Vector, VA] - Environmental Federalism *[[Caroline Green/Elizabeth Green]] - [Vector, VA] - Abolish the ESA *[[Kelly Deibler/Jack Leetun]] - [Vector, VA] - 5th Amendment Compensation *[[Dan Pugh/Sarah Snyder]] - [Vector, VA] - ?? *[[Jason Montgomery/Conor McBride]] – [ASAD, VA] – Reform ESA, Abolish Ethanol Subsidies *[[Robert Koehnke /Kimberly Hou]] - [NVCC, VA] - Carbon Tax *[[Antonio de la Pena/Olivia de la Pena]] - [NVCC, VA] - Abolish the ESA *[[Hedrick/Sileo]] - [ASAD, VA] - Abolish CAFE Standards *[[Chamberlayne/Lane]] - [ASAD, VA] - Nuclear Loan Guarantees Washington D.C. West Virginia Region 10 Connecticut Maine Massachusetts New Hampshire New Jersey *[[Cobb-Cobb]] – [??, NJ] – Ban public smoking New York Pennsylvania Rhode Island Vermont